Seré tu protector
by MrRain95
Summary: Esta es una historia alternativa de bioshock, donde una niña es raptada y un padre tendrá que tomar la decisión que cambiara su vida...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, pues para empezar soy nuevo aquí y este es el primer capítulo de una historia alternativa sobre "Bioshock" que pienso continuar escribiendo, ojala y les guste y pues la verdad me he esforzado bastante en escribirlo jeje...**

**Un agradecimiento especial a una compañera y amiga, Yessi que fue la que me motivo a hacer esto...**

**Sin más que decir disfrútenla...**

* * *

Desperté... sentía mi garganta reseca, tal vez por q la noche anterior estuve bebiendo, o simplemente tenia sed, fui a la cocina y tome un vaso agua, note algo raro en el comedor, una nota que estaba escrita con la letra de mi mujer, de inmediato la tome y me senté a leerla, tal fue mi sorpresa al ver que decía:

"Amor te deje comida en la nevera, estaré en casa de Annie, es el aniversario de su boda y quiere que la acompañe, Liz se quedó dormida en su habitación, también hay comida para ella, PROVECHO... TE AMO"

Pensé: esa Annie aguantando a su marido por tanto tiempo, me dio un poco de risa y luego subí a ver si Liz seguía dormida, abrir lentamente la puerta de su cuarto y ahí estaba, tan dulce como siempre mi bebe dormida después de un largo día... Me entro curiosidad por saber que había de comer y siendo sincero pensé en comer sin Liz porque mi estómago rugía de una forma increible,baje a la nevera y vi los trastes, uno que decía Liz y el otro sin nombre, supuse que el segundo era el mío así que lo abrí y vi unos filetes de pescado y un poco de ensalada, por curiosidad quise ver que había en el de Liz y lo abrí, había lo mismo, me desanime y cerré la nevera, y justo cuando voltee hacia atrás mío, ahí estaba Liz bajando la escalera tallando sus ojos por el sueño, me dijo: papá tengo mucha hambre ¿qué vamos a comer?, le conteste que su mama había dejado comida, mi hija amaba comer eso así que le dije dame un momento que voy a calentar la comida que dejo tu mamá, prendí la estufa y puse los sartenes a fuego lento para que se calentaran y después nos dispusimos a comer los que mi esposa había dejado.

Al rato de que comimos mi hija quería salir al muelle a ver a los pescadores tirar sus redes al mar. Nosotros vivíamos a unos minutos de ahí así que me le di su abrigo a mi hija y después tome el mío, salimos y fuimos caminando hacia el muelle. En el camino se escuchaba a los niños que vendían el periódico anunciando que había estragos en el pueblo, no le tome mucha importancia y continúe el camino con Liz hacia el puerto, al llegar ahí nos sentamos en unas bancas de madera que estaban frente a las bancas de los pescadores, al poco rato mi hija empezó a mostrar rastros de sueño y en unos instantes después de que me di cuenta de esto, ella se quedó dormida recostada sobre mis piernas, yo amaba que mi hija hiciera eso. Pasaron unos minutos y un pescador se acercó a nosotros y me dijo: "Que linda su niña ¿Cuál es su nombre? Le conteste "Liz", me dijo que era un nombre muy bonito y no hizo más platica sobre ella, simplemente se dio media vuelta y se fue, cargue a mi hija y me dirigía a mi casa para que Liz pudiera dormir en su cama más cómoda.

Llegamos a la casa, acosté a Liz y salí a sentarme al pórtico de mi casa a esperar a Dany. Paso algún rato para cuando ella regreso, la recibí con un beso y un abrazo, le pregunte como se la había pasado por con su amiga y me contesto que estuvo muy bonito porque hubo fiesta y unos viejos amigos de la infancia también se presentaron y estuvo todo muy bonito. Le dije que estaba muy bien y que cuando pudiera la felicitara de mi parte, llego la noche, la pequeña Liz de fue a bañar y nosotros igual para dormir, como siempre, yo entraba al cuarto de Liz a prender la luz de su lámpara y a darle su beso de buenas noches, todo estaba listo para listo para dormir, y solo faltaba despedir esa noche a Dany le di un beso la abrace y le dije TE AMO, ella me miro, puso una hermosa cara de felicidad y me dijo yo también TE AMO, me dio un abrazo muy fuerte y me dio un beso, después ella se recostó sobre mi pecho y estuvimos hablando sobre Liz y lo que habíamos hecho hoy. Esos momentos eran los más hermosos para mí y cada día que pasaba con ella así era tan hermoso para mí y hacia que yo le tomara aún más cariño a ella y a Liz, y al poco rato nos quedamos dormidos en esa posición en la que nos habíamos quedado.

A la mañana siguiente me despertó un ruido extraño, muy fuerte me levante de la cama y fui corriendo al cuarto de Liz, ella no estaba, parecía que algo había pasado por que había dejado su oso de peluche favorito que siempre lleva con ella, corrí de regreso a el cuarto donde estaba Dany abrí la puerta y estaba ella atada y la boca la tenía vendada y se veía desesperada, pero cuando mire a mi alrededor para ver qué pasaba algo me golpeo la cabeza y me desmalle...

* * *

**Espero y haya sido de su agrado, si quieren dar alguna sugerencia comenten y yo se que aun no resalta nada de Bioshock pero en los capitulos siguientes se ira dando forma a la historia, GRACIAS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos de nuevo, pues aquí dejando el segundo capítulo de la historia, espero que les guste y la subí rápido realmente porque ahorita estoy de vacaciones y tengo tiempo de sobra para escribir, pero ya a partir de la próxima semana estaré en clases pero yo pienso que todos los sábados podre subir otro nuevo capítulo por aquí :D... Sin más que decir, disfrútenlo**

* * *

Poco a poco me fui recuperando de ese golpe en la cabeza, ya para cuando pude pararme por completo me percate que ni Dany no estaba en la habitación y que lo único que recordaba era que ella estaba atada de pies, manos y tenía la boca vendada, mi corazón se aceleró por la angustia, di vueltas por la casa intentando buscar a Dany y a Liz pero simplemente fue inútil, volví al cuarto de Liz solo para ver el oso de peluche que estaba en el suelo, manchado, sucio y algo mojado... fue entonces cuando reaccione y me percate que había aun un rastro de humedad en el piso del cuarto que llevaba hacia la ventana, la cual estaba rota, lo que pudo haber ocasionado ese ruido que escuche antes de desmallarme. Fui corriendo a casa de Annie por que su esposo era pescador, y quería preguntarle si sabía algo de Dany o Liz.

Corrí y corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta la casa de Annie, toque la puerta de una forma desesperada, Annie salió de la casa espantada y me pregunto qué pasaba, le dije que Liz y Dany habían desaparecido y alguien me había golpeado la cabeza, de inmediato Annie llamo a su esposo. Cuando el llego con nosotros, le comente que había venido porque había un rastro de humedad y lo único que pudo haberlo dejado era algo que proviniera del muelle, él dijo que nos diéramos prisa y que nos dirigiéramos hacia la casa de un amigo suyo, que es un vigía del muelle y él está al tanto de quien sale y entra.

Nos dirigimos a prisa hacia donde estaba ese tipo, cuando Llegamos, Mark, que era el esposo de Annie toco la puerta y al poco rato salió el vigía. Me sorprendí porque ese tipo era el pescador que me había preguntado el nombre de mi hija, le explicamos lo que había pasado con Liz y con Dany y le preguntamos si no había visto algo extraño el día anterior en el muelle o que alguna embarcación rara hubiera zarpado, nos contestó que había una y que pasáramos para enseñarnos algo que había encontrado en el agua. Pasamos y ya adentro nos enseñó un tipo de coral extraño, yo empezaba a perder la paciencia y me desespere en ese momento y grite: ¡Solo un coral!, ¿eso en que puede ayudarme a recuperar a mi familia? Ambos pescadores se miraron mutuamente y yo pregunte que pasaba, el vigía me respondió: Hijo no es un coral común, hay una leyenda entre pescadores y marineros que tienes que saber. Y empezó a contarme sobre aquella leyenda.

Se dice que en el medio del mar a lo lejos pasando el horizonte, un millonario loco decía que la humanidad era un completo desorden y que nadie tenía la perfección absoluta y que él la haría posible, así que se fue al fondo del mar y con su fortuna se dice que fundo una cavilación submarina, nunca más se le volvió a ver a ese loco y este coral es un coral extraño que se dice que ese viejo loco modifico genéticamente o algo así, pero solo son leyendas que hay.

Me quede callado por un momento y pensativo... cuando reaccione me levante de donde estaba y les dije a ambos: Tengo que ir a ese lugar. Al escuchar esto Mark me dijo: pero ni siquiera sabes si es verdad, tan siquiera si existe aquel lugar y aparte como estas seguro de que tu hija esta ahí, el vigía dijo que una embarcación zarpo cinco o seis horas antes de que nosotros llegáramos a su casa y lo único que dejo en el agua fue el coral, pero que la embarcación era un tanto rara y no era como una lancha común de algún pescador y ni siquiera pude ver quien la conducía, solo vi un resplandor rojo en la parte delantera. Yo dije sin más tengo que ir a ver que paso con mi familia y por qué se las habían llevado a ellas de alguna forma tenía que saberlo. Mark me dijo que tenía un amigo que tenía unas pequeña lanchas a motor lo suficientemente grandes para q el estuviera y para que pudiera llevar las suficientes provisiones para 1 semana pero me pregunto que haría cuando yo estuviera ahí, como haría para llegar a una ciudad submarina sin el equipo necesario, el vigía interrumpió a Mark diciendo que el podía conseguir un traje de buceo pero que no estaba en muy buenas condiciones pero era funcional. Les dije a ambos que con eso bastaría para hacer lo que el tuviera que hacer al llegar a ese lugar...

* * *

**Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado y el próximo sábado les dejo el próximo capitulo :D, cualquier duda, comentario o queja aquí abajito en los comentarios :D gracias**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA A TODOS! PARA EMPEZAR.. SE QUE LES DIJE QUE SUBIRÍA CAPITULO LOS SÁBADOS PERO COMO VEO QUE TENGO AUN ASÍ TIEMPO DE SOBRA CON LA ESCUELA, SUBIRÉ EL CAPITULO CUANDO PUEDA, PERO NO CREAN QUE DEJARE DE HACERLO, YO CREO QUE MÁXIMO UNA SEMANA PARA CADA 1 :D...**

**OTRA COSA MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOSSSS PERO TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN LEÍDO Y SIGUEN HACIÉNDOLO SINCERAMENTE NO PENSÉ QUE AL PRINCIPIO ME FUERA A IR TAN BIEN CON ESTO :D PERO EN VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS...**

**SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIRLES AQUÍ TIENEN EL TERCER CAPITULO... SU TITULO ES: "BIENVENIDO A RAPTURE" **

* * *

Mark y el vigía quedaron asombrado con lo que yo quería hacer, al saber esto el vigía me dijo que tenía algo que darme, era un mapa del océano atlántico y me señalo el punto donde se supone debería de estar la ciudad de aquella leyenda del científico loco y me dijo aquí es donde deberías ir, pero debes descansar y mañana por la mañana podrás empezar tu búsqueda. Yo me sentía algo agotado, cansado y un tanto débil por aquel golpe en la cabeza que me habían dado, así que acepte y me fui a mi casa a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente me levante muy temprano y empaque mía cosas para el viaje, no cargue con nada de valor ni cosas que me fueran a retrasar, simplemente empaque una vieja pistola que mi abuelo me había regalado el día de mi boda y que tenía guardada en una caja que decía, "Mauser C96", yo creo q era el nombre del arma pero no me importaba en lo más mínimo, guarde el arma, unas cobijas y algo de ropa, salí de mi casa y me dirijo a casa de Annie para buscar a Mark. Cuando llegue Mark me recibió diciéndome que ya había conseguido la lancha a motor que me había comentado, me dijo que me alcanzaría en un momento con el vigía, y que en poco rato llegaría, lo único que le pregunte fue ¿cómo se llama ese hombre? el volteo y me dijo "Gunter", me dirijo hasta su casa y cuando llegue, toque y toque, pero nadie me abrió así que me quede ahí un rato. Paso algún tiempo y llego Mark, me dijo: ¿porque estas sentado afuera de la casa de Gunter? Le conté que nadie contesto en la casa, pero cuando estaba contándole que había pasado llego Gunter y dijo: listo ya está el traje de buzo pero hay un problema, el tanque de aire del traje, solo tiene maso menos como quince minutos de oxígeno y no creo que te tiempo de bajar y subir y más si logras encontrar a Liz y Dany como vas a salir con ellas. El termino de decirme todo eso y yo armado de valor y con la única mentalidad de recuperar a mi familia conteste: si hay gente ahí abajo tendré que obligarlos a que me saquen de ahí con mi hija y mi esposa. Al oír esto no tuvieron palabras para contestarme, y le pregunte a Mark como estaba la lancha que consiguió y en donde, él me dijo que ya estaba en el muelle con las provisiones solo hacía falta el traje, así que cuando Mark me dijo esto yo pensé que todo estaba listo para ir por mi familia, pero algo vino a mi mente, les dije a ambos que me esperaran en el muelle y corrí hacia mi casa

Cuando llegue ahí subí al cuarto de Liz y recoja el muñeco de peluche que estaba en el piso lo tome con los ojos apunto del llanto y lo puse en mi maletín, después fui a mi cuarto y coja una foto de mi esposa, limpiando mía ojos y aguantando una vez más el llanto pensé que no volvería de nuevo a mi casa sin ellas.

Cuando llegue al muelle ya estaba todo listo para zarpar, así que puse mis cosas en la lancha y me despedí de Mark y Gunter, les di las gracias a los dos por a verme ayudado con todo lo que habían hecho, y les di un abrazo a cada uno, antes de irme Gunter me dio las últimas explicaciones de cómo usar el traje de buzo. Dicho esto me dispuse a zarpar, y les di por segunda vez la despedida a ambos...

Alejándome del muelle lo único que pensaba era en mi hija y en mi esposa, quería saber si estaban bien y pasaban por mi cabeza muchísimas cosas, intente despejar mi mente de esos pensamientos y seguí con mi viaje, únicamente armado con la vieja pistola que me habían regalado, un mapa y una brújula que me había dado Gunter junto con el mapa. La tarde viajando en esa lancha pequeña era cada vez más lenta, la comida no era mucha pero tampoco era escasa así que por eso no me preocupaba demasiado. Anocheció y pensé que era un buen momento para desempacar las cobijas que había empacado en mi casa, junto con las cobijas saque el peluche de mi pequeña el cual hacia que mis ojos ardieran en llanto, al igual que la foto de Dany que era lo único que me mantenía esperanzado. Me dormir... y así estuve viajando en esa la lancha algunos días, casi al amanecer de mi cuarto día de viaje se veía a lo lejos silueta de algo y sinceramente no tenía ni idea de que hubiera podido ser, conforme me fui acercando la silueta empezó a tomar forma, hasta el punto de que yo pudiera ver que era una especie de faro, un faro a la mitad del océano, eso no tenía sentido, a menos que hubiera tierra por ahí cerca me acerque lo más que pude al faro y me di cuenta que había una compuerta, con una especie de teclado raro, toque a la puerta pero nadie contestaba, me desespere y la golpee a la puerta varias veces y un foco que estaba arriba de la compuerta tomo una tonalidad roja, me desespere aún más, de alguna manera estaba seguro de que ese era el lugar a donde tenía que llegar, me subí de nuevo a la lancha y me puse el traje, me sumergí, con la preocupación de que solamente tenía quince minutos de oxigeno lo curioso fue que conforme iba descendiendo, más se iluminaba el fondo del océano, lo cual era ilógico lo que me hizo pensar que es ciudad si existía de verdad, de repente algo paso en el agua, no sabía que estaba pasando lo único que vi a lo lejos fueron unos resplandores de luces rojas, que se acercaban lentamente, me asuste e intente ir hacia la superficie, nade lo más rápido que pude pero a unos metros de ella algo me jalo y me golpe el agua se empezó a filtrar en el agua pero yo no podía nadar hacia la superficie, algo me arrastro y me desmalle porque no me quedaba oxigeno...

Desperté sin mi traje y en una especie de laboratorio, tenía los ojos borrosos y lo único que alcance a ver fueron otra vez esos destellos pero esta vez eran color naranja, eso y a una mujer que me dijo: "Bienvenido a Rapture"...

* * *

**PUES QUE LES PARECIÓ? QUE PASARA CON ESTE SUJETO? QUIEN CARAJOS SERA ESA MUJER MISTERIOSA? QUE MIERDA PASO CON LIZ Y DANY?** **EN LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS SERÁN RESPONDIDAS SUS DUDAS... XD**

**SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIRLES LOS DEJO HASTA LA PRÓXIMA PERO SIN ANTES MANDAR GRACIAS Y SALUDOS A YESSI :D ESTA MUJER ME AYUDA CON ALGUNAS COSILLAS DE ESTA COSA JEJE MUCHAS GRACIAS... ADIÓS!**


End file.
